Episode 137
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 138|Next Episode -->]] ''' '''Date: February 4th, 2011 Length: 2:38:45 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, Charlie, Tyler and Lizzie Special Guest(s): '''Gary Steinman '''Intro: '''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea '''Closing Words: '''Tyler: "Oh god." '''Closing Song: '''Kenny Loggins - "Nobody's Fool" ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7... Games That Make Us Feel Like Geniuses *Killzone 3 Super Review *Bill O'Reilly Says Mars Has No Moons... Then Where Does Doom Take Place??? *Bulletstorm Call of Duty spoof "Duty Calls" Notable Facts: *TDard Saturday ad played *Fake Bulletstorm interview in 2nd break *First plug of The Glowing Stars *Bionic Commando movie commentary with the bionic arm *Jason Stathum drops by the studio during new release segment. Funny Stories and Quotes: Chris Antista *Stop when you're at fourth. *You can't see me but I'm inside you Brett. *You just stepped into the Killzone. *Michael Grimm's mother is getting married to a drunken stupor. *"I have an Auschwitz in my pants." *Lizzie, why do you always come in drunk? *Looking on imdb, Killzone is nothing but straight to VHS movies. *Everything in a 5 miles radius is in a killzone of Jason Statham. *I can't go to Micronesia, I'll take another island with me. *I swam across the Atlantic to stab my mom in the dark with a harpoon because I'm Jason Statham. *I was a bit confused but someone had to die. *You can fight Mikel a new contest at GamesRadar. *New Egg has Halo Reach for $29.99 what a ripoff. *Do they ever say Killzone? Man I'm so tired of this killzone. They should change the name. It's not helping them. *I was not aware of a Ayn Rand Bioshock walkthrough. *I just read a book. Doesn't that mean anything to everybody? *4 to 5 years of my life intentionally trying to make other people feel stupid because I read something they haven't. That was me in my mid 20's. *Everything in a five mile radius is a Killzone for Jason Stathum Tyler Wilde *"If FarmVille is so good, why wasn't it featured in 'The Social Network'?" *Linux wins the console war. *Lizzie you are fucked up. *If I bleached my asshole at the Castro, it would sell very well like the Wii. *Linus Open Source all the way! *I know I can fix the world by using objectivism. *Kill Effect 3 Mass Resistance. **Brett "Don't drag Mass Effect into this." *I'm waiting for Bolo Rearmed. *(Tomb Raider) All I remember is finding my way in a corner to see ass triangles. *I feel like a genius because I'm always one. *Professor Layton is a dickhead. He's sitting in the front row with his top hat on. Brett Elston *22:00 (Wal-Mart) Sad checkout story. *Killzone sounds like a game made up on a TV show. *The only thing that sounds more ridiculous than Killzone is Killzone 3. *Who pays the rainbow bill for rainbows? **Chris "Clearly god and leprechauns." *Majora's Mask. Who put the moon there? Mikel Reparaz *They work at Wal-Mart. They see the worst examples of humanity day in and day out. *Killzone 3 is a ultra macho game where you are in a zone and you kill guys. *That guy is perpetuating a culture of dickwolves. Lizzie Cuevas *(After Chris says, 'Would you prefer the traditional rimshot?') Oh, I heard those were gross. *Oh shit I just had a baby right now. *Bitch make me a sandwich. Charlie Barratt *It's not like the cat and moustache in Gabriel 3. Question of the Week: What game made you feel like a genius? *No answers given. Link: Episode 137 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 138|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011